KP in Easter Call
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Partially based on my "KP in Easter Bunny" story. The Easter Bunny calls Team Possible because Dr. Drakken and Shego have taken over his candy factory in his plans to take over the world! Surprises revealed!


**KP in Easter Call**

**AN:** This is sort-of a sequel to my KP in Easter Bunny story involving the Easter Bunny once more. This takes place before the epilogue in the other story and involves something that not even Kim realized.

It was a day before Easter and Wade was looking forward to eating his basket of goodies when he hears a chime. It was the sound his computer made whenever one of the requests was unusual. Then it chimed twice, which told him it was urgent. This caught his attention as things had been pretty quiet lately aside from the usual requests that Kim could practically do in her sleep. A third chime that was closer to an alarm klaxon went off and this got him at his keyboard instantly, typing fast as the only time he would get that sound was if the whole world was on the verge of being taken over!

The moment the picture pops up though on his screen, he had to wonder if the software had made a serious mistake or if there was a glitch because what he was staring at could not possibly be real!

The unbelievable image before him waits for a moment or two before saying, "Is this the website of Kim Possible? I need her help!"

**(Earlier at Kim Possible's Home)**

Kim Possible had faced many dilemmas in her life, her crime-fighting career but it was her baby-sitting one that had gotten her the most frustrated. _Especially_ when it came to baby-sitting her brothers until her parents came home. She looks at the phone with a longing to call the one person they might listen to but she didn't want to but things were getting desperate.

She shouts at Jim and Tim, "I am going to make a phone call!" She growls in frustration as they chase around their two inventions. One of which was tearing up the living room as a rocket-powered robot for another try at Robot Rumble and the second invention of theirs was Jim's Anti-Robot, Robot (JARR for short) was also tearing up the living room as it tried to destroy everything with an electronic circuit from the TV remote to the stereo system and ignoring the rampaging robot at the same time.

Kim dials the one person who, in her mind was the only one who might be able to calm things down. "Ron? I need help. My brothers are wrecking everything!" The cheerful voice of her best friend quickly says, "I'm coming KP!" before there is a click from the sound of him hanging up.

Kim goes back to the living room, watching as Jim and Tim try to steer JARR away from the TV and towards the normal robot that had the couch lifted in a robotic arm.

A minute later the doorbell rings and the sound was also electronic based so JARR goes into a frenzy and heads straight towards the front door!

Ron hears crashing and opens the door out of concern as he says, "Kim? Are you ok?" Only to have JAAR smash into the opening door as it attacks the doorbell hanging right in front of it. The smashing of the door sends the doorknob flying hard around the hallway like mad even as the malfunctioning robot goes to the hallway where JARR is and the doorknob flies through a weak spot on the robot and into it. The robot then starts to spark and spin around super-fast, causing the doorknob bounce around and fly out of the vacuum hose that they 'borrowed' off their parent's vacuum cleaner for tubing and so Kim manages to cry out, "Ron! Look out!" just in time as it smashes clean through JARR, making it spark and with a final but loud robotic sound, it slumps over.

Ron stands up after having dived to the ground due to Kim's warning and says, "Thanks for the warning Kim!" Before JARR suddenly starts to shake violently and he says, "That supposed to do that?" Before being tackled by Kim as the top half explodes.

Jim looks at the state of JARR and cries out, "Nooooo! JARR! JARR!" He then turns to Kim and shouts, "This is all your fault!"

Kim walks in and points to the living room past the wrecked robots and shouts, "What do you think mom and dad are going to do when they see that you've wrecked the living room, _**again**_?"

Jim turns to his brother Tim before they both turn their heads to look at the wreck of a living room. They then nod to each other and run off up to their bedroom without another word.

Kim lets out a sigh, knowing that she wasn't going to see them for the rest of the night before turning to Ron and gives him a smile as she says to him, "Thanks Ron." Feeling truly grateful for him coming over and using his unique brand of chaos to stop the rampaging robots.

Ron wasn't sure what he did but it was always nice to see Kim smiling, which made him feel like he did the right thing. "No problem Kim, so need any help with the cleaning?"

"Yeah, that'd be great Ron" Kim says to him as she nods before the two of them begin cleaning up the house.

**(Around Wade's Call Time)**

They are both enjoying a glass of milk in the kitchen after cleaning up the house when the Kimmunicator goes off.

Kim puts down her glass and activates her Kimmunicator quickly, saying to Wade as soon as he appears on the screen, "What's the sitch, Wade?"

Wade looks both puzzled and hesitant for a few moments as he says, "You're not going to believe this Kim. I'm not sure **I** believe it but I have confirmed that it is legit so hear me out ok?"

Kim frowns a little as something didn't sound right already and leans in closer to the Kimmunicator as she says, "What is it Wade? Do you have a mission?"

Wade glances to the side before he says, "Maybe I'll let him tell you." The screen changes to a bunny in a vest and since Ron is sitting next to Kim, he sees the bunny appear and says, "Hey look! It is the Easter Bunny!"

Kim casts an annoyed glance at Ron as she says, "Don't be silly Ron, it can't be the Easter Bunny."

The bunny on the screen suddenly says, "Actually Miss Possible, I am the Easter Bunny and I am in dire need of your services!"

Ron cries out, "I knew it! I knew that was the Easter Bunny!" Smiling big in his happiness that a childhood thing was confirmed.

Kim just rolls her eyes as she knew that she wasn't going to hear the end of this for a while. "Wade? Is this for real?" She asks, knowing that Wade was going to be listening.

The screen splits in half with Wade in one half of it and the Easter Bunny in the other half. Wade nods as he says, "Yes, it is. Will you please hear him out. There's a reason he came to us."

Kim nods and trusted her friend so she focuses her attention back on the Easter Bunny even as Wade slips out of the conversation and returns the screen to normal. She supposes that she had seen weirder things after all, such as a talking monkey and says, "So what's the sitch? How can I help?"

Ron pokes in and says, "Oh! I know! You want us to help you paint the eggs and help hide them for the kids of the world, right?"

The Easter Bunny sighs heavily, straightening out his dirty purple vest with a tinge of green on a hole showing for a moment before he says, "One of your arch-foes has seized my workshop on Easter Island and is planning something evil."

Ron looks up in thought and says, "Hmm... Oh! Chicken-man! No wait, we haven't battled one of those yet. Oh! It was that Mathter guy right? I bet he wanted to control the number of chocolate everyone gets! Oh! How evil!"

"No Ron! The Mathter is more of a Team Go arch-foe. No, this has got to be the work of Dr. Drakken and Shego!" Kim says to Ron before she turns her attention back to the Easter Bunny and says, "Am I right?"

The Easter Bunny looks at her in surprise and says, "That's absolutely right! But how did you know?"

Kim points at the purple vest and says, "I saw one Shego's blasts on your vest when you straightened it out."

Ron grabs Kim by the shoulders as he cries out in a panic-state, "Drakken's going to steal Easter! He wants all that candy for himself! The fiend!"

The Easter Bunny says, "Not exactly but it just as may well be the same thing since after this, Easter will be ruined for people the world over!"

Ron pokes his face into the view for the Kimmunicator and says, "We're on the case! We won't let him steal all the candy of the world!"

Kim says, "Ron! I doubt that is his plan. He's going to have something more bigger in mind than that."

The Easter Bunny's whiskers twitch nervously as he says, "You're right Miss Possible! I overheard him ranting to his companion about how he is going to put something into all of the candy that we have for Easter and then he was going to rule the world with everyone who eats his candy as a mind-controlled slave!"

Ron gasps loudly and says, "It is worse than I thought! He is going to rule the world if the candy gets out! Everyone loves Easter Candy!"

Wade appears on half the screen again and says, "Kim, I've been running the numbers to see just how many people would be affected and given that Easter candy isn't just chocolate bunnies but a huge variety of candy. My calculations are that over half the population of the world will be under his control by the end of the day and probably 80-90 percent up to two days later!"

Kim knew that Wade was never wrong about his calculations and frowns as Ron loudly says, "Wow! It looks like one of Drakken's wacky plans just might work this time!"

The Easter Bunny then says from the Kimmunicator, "Will you please help me? Time is running out!"

Kim looks at the Easter Bunny with determined eyes as she declares, "Not on my watch! C'mon Ron, we've got a mission!" She turns off the Kimmunicator and grabs Ron by the arm to take him to her car.

**(Later at Easter Island)**

Kim and Ron are running through the large room where huge amounts of Easter candy is being made for the whole world by mind-controlled bunnies.

Kim says to Ron as he runs just a step behind her, "I told you not to do it Ron, but you just had to go and do it didn't you?"

Ron stumbles for a second before running faster to catch up to Kim as he says, "Aw KP! The bunnies are so adorable and the one I saw looked harmless enough."

Kim looks over her shoulder and says, "Well now we have a hundred of those 'harmless' bunnies after us!"

Drakken laughs over the speakers, "I have you now Kim Possible! You will never escape my army of mind-controlled bunnies and when they catch you, they will be force-feeding you my mind controlling special candy. You and that guy will be working for me!"

Ron complains to Kim as he dodges an attack from a bunny that was using black licorice as a whip, "Aw come on! He knows my name, why won't he just say it?"

Kim blocks another bunny's extra-large jawbreaker from hitting her and says, "Ron, focusing here!"

Ron nods and says, "You've got it Kim! There is no way Drakken is going to win as long as we can get to that machine that is controlling everyone that is under the juice's control!" He then proceeds to get tripped by a pair of bunnies with red licorice.

Kim turns when she hears Ron cry out, "Kim! Sidekick in trouble!" She watches as the ear of a chocolate bunny is shoved into his mouth and she cries out in despair, "Ron!" She sees how one of the bunnies hits his chin up and he bites into the candy, and knew that even a drop would put him under Drakken's control. She watches with tear-filled eyes as Ron's eyes glaze over and softly says, "No Ron..." before she then hears Drakken's loud laughter being joined in with Shego wicked laughter.

Kim growls and swings her fist up to smack a bunny trying to do an attack from behind in the face and turns back to redouble her efforts to destroy the machine.

Drakken shouts, "Stop her! Someone! Any Bunny!" Not realizing how that last part was said so quickly that it sounded more like "Anybody" than what he had intended.

Shego was already on her way to stop Kim but she knew that she was going to be late when she sees that Ron is right behind Kim, and smirks as Ron leaps into the air just as Kim reaches the machine lands right between her and the machine. She stops on the catwalk that she was on and whispers so herself, "Oh this should be good... Princess versus The Sidekick."

Kim's face become sad as she sees her boyfriend, someone that she loves very much under another's control and worse, being made to fight her on the side of evil! She then steps back as she regains her focus and tries to reach out to her Ron as she says, "Ron, I know you're in there. Fight the mind control!"

Drakken just laughs and shouts, "It is useless Kim Possible! Once someone is under my power, they have no chance of fighting back!"

What Drakken didn't see but Kim could was that Ron _was_ trying to fight the control. Ron's movements were stiff and practically telegraphed his moves as he would attack her and because of that Kim was able to dodge Ron's attacks but she had to keep an eye on the bunnies that were trying to attack her as well.

Kim could see that if she wanted to help Ron and save herself, then she would have to act quickly or she could lose and doom the world to Drakken's control! She leaps up into the air as Ron throws a punch and lands on his shoulders, doing a quick backflip off them before he can grab at her that allows her to land all the closer to the device but by then three candy-armed bunnies were standing between her and it. She quickly looks around, seeing that she was already surrounded by a large circle of bunnies with the circle closing.

Suddenly over the speakers the Easter Bunny shouts, "Stop! Try to remember who you are! You are good bunnies that live to make adults and children around the world happy! Not to hurt them and control them!"

Kim notices that all the bunnies have stopped, but they hadn't exactly put down the poisoned candies either. She sees that the only one who hadn't stopped, and probably because he wasn't a bunny, was Ron and he had a look on his face that told her that he was going to try and grab at her. She knew that once that happened, the bunnies would snap out of the Easter Bunny's words and it'd be over for her.

There is a struggling sound over the speakers as a very audible tug of war happens between Drakken and the Easter Bunny with Drakken grumbling, "Give me the microphone! I stole it fair and square! Give it!" The bunnies look confused about what to do as they hear the Easter Bunny say over it while struggling, "I am the Easter Bunny! The only one who is supposed to use this is me!"

Shego shakes her head and knew what was going to come next, and come it did as Drakken shouts, "SHEGO! Come get this fancy-dressed bunny away from my microphone!"

Shego shouts to Ron, "Sidekick, I want you to defeat Kim Possible!" And then she runs off to help her boss as she mutters to herself, "Nobody better hear of this or my reputation in the evil community will be so over!"

Kim notices that the bunnies are still acting confused but Ron seemed to take on new focus and energy as he starts to attack her without the sluggishness of before. She finds herself being pressed back more and more until she is almost to the device that was controlling everyone. She widens her eyes a little in surprise as Ron powers up his mystical powers and yells as he charges her with a glowing fist!

There are sounds of a scuffle as Shego knocks out the Easter Bunny and Drakken gloats over the speakers, "I have control again! The world is mine! Bwhahahahahahaha!"

Kim dodges, delivering a kick from behind with hope that he will at least take out the three guard bunnies when he lands on them. Instead, Ron continues his charge with the bunnies hopping out of the way just as he delivers a powerful punch into the device!

Just as the device starts to spark loudly, Drakken shouts over the speaker, "No! You buffoon! Do you know what you have even done?"

Ron is dazed and tries to speak as if half-asleep, "I... do... what I... um... can."

Kim grabs Ron and pulls him to safety as she cries out, "Ron! Get down!" Moments before the device explodes with flaming debris that flies into the only mixer that just happened to contain all the mind-control serum for Drakken's plans, which as it turns out was HIGHLY flammable as it erupts in one giant fireball almost instantly!

Drakken screams, "NOOO! You buffoon!"

Kim grabs Ron who is a little unsteady on his feet and she is relieved to see the bunnies hopping away without the candy in their paw-hands even if they too looked a little unsteady about the way they did it.

The giant fireball washes over the concave roof with such intensity that catches a bunch of the equipment and Easter decorations on the walls on fire. It wasn't long before the whole room was one massive melting pot of candy with the serum burning up as it became exposed.

Kim and Ron made sure to get all the bunnies clear and shut the doors, sealing up the room just as Drakken and Shego blast through a wall.

Drakken shouts, "You think that you are all that... but you're not!" Before Shego flies them out of the main doors and they escape.

The bunnies carry on a stretcher the Easter Bunny and he says to them, "Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable! I don't know how to thank you both! You both deserve far more than the usual baskets of candy. Even more than the limited edition bunnies I left for the both of you when you were just still in Pre-K.

Ron's eyes light up as he cries out, "I knew it! I did see the Easter Bunny in the yard back then!"

Kim looks at the Easter Bunny in shock and says, "But... I thought that my dad was the one..."

The Easter Bunny chuckles and says, "He does but that night I was out there as well and well... let's just say our paths crossed and he tripped over me, knocking himself out. After we put him in his bed, we finished putting the eggs in your backyard with a few in some tricky places that I was sure you wouldn't be able to get to." He chuckles as then he says, "I was wrong but at least the two of you had to work together to get them."

Ron smiles big as he says, "Yeah! That was the first time we really had to work together to accomplish something. I think it became the basis for our teamwork."

Kim was just speechless as she took all this in, but then until just now that she always thought that it was her father or some other a Easter Bunny costume. She says, "This is a level 8 on the strange and awkward meter."

Ron chuckles and says, "Aw c'mon KP, it isn't so bad. At least we kept those plushies and just think about how totally awesome our teamwork is. Our friendship and love also rocks!"

Kim smiles at Ron as she says, "Yeah, it really is. You're right Ron" Seeing Ron in a more loving light than before.

The Easter Bunny suddenly says, "It was your mother that suggested the bunnies for the basket, Miss Possible. You should really thank her as well."

Kim cries out, "My mom? She knew about you guys?"

The Easter Bunny brushes his whisker with a paw-hand and says, "Yes. She met me when she was about your age back then and never stopped believing. She didn't mind that we brought her unconscious husband back to the bed after we explained what had happened."

Kim just looks off to one side with a confused expression on her face, "My MOM knew?"

The Easter Bunny looks over at Ron and says, "Is she all right? Did I say something wrong?"

Ron looks at her and then says back to the Easter Bunny, "Yeah little guy, she'll be ok. She just has to get used to the idea that her mother was right about the Easter Bunny, that is you, being real all these years."

The Easter Bunny didn't fully understand but he trusted that Ron, who seemed calm about the whole thing, knew what he was talking about.

Ron takes Kim by the shoulders and says, "C'mon Kim, time to go home. We saved the world again." He waves good-bye before taking Kim's hand and waving it for her as they walk out the main doors with all the bunnies, including the Easter Bunny waving back.

They get to the car and Ron takes the keys from her pocket as he says, "I think it's best that I drive for now..." Seeing that Kim is still in a state of mental shock.

Ron drives Kim home where Kim and her mother end up having a nice, long conversation.

**Epilogue:**

On Easter Day on addition to baskets of candy (untainted, which were confirmed with a scan from the Kimmunicator), Kim and Ron each got plush bunnies that looked like them on missions with a red heart in the middle over the clothing. Within the arms of each bunny was a very heavily decorated card with a hand written letter of thanks from the Easter Bunny and all the other bunnies that they had saved had also signed their signatures as well.

Kim smiles as she read hers next to Ron, who was sitting next to her on the couch in her home, "Dear Team Possible, I can not express my most sincerest and heartfelt thanks in your rescuing us all from your arch-foes, Dr. Drakken and Shego. It was incredible how the two of you managed to save the world and not injure any of my bunny friends at all. For all this, we are all very grateful and are forever indebted to you both and hope that these new plush dolls made in your likeness are a start. Should you ever need anything, please do not hesitate to ask and that comes all of us. Sincerely, Easter Bunny"

Ron smiles big at Kim as he wipes at a tear and says, "That was one of the nicest thank you cards we've gotten in a while, Kim and..." He holds up the bunny that looked like himself before saying, "just how awesome is this? They got the right look and everything!"

From the kitchen Kim's mother smiles at how happy the two of them are and how the well the new plush dolls were going over with them. She knew that things were going better for them after that mission cleared up a few childhood things and the conversation that night really showed in her eyes just how much Ron meant to Kim. She just hoped that one day, they would see it together through to marriage and the rest of their life.

**THE END?**

* * *

**AN:** I hope that you really enjoyed this little unintentional sequel to my previous story "KP in Easter Bunny". I did these two stories because until now, I just haven't seen ANY Kim Possible Easter stories. Hopefully this will be the start of something. Anyway, I was wondering what you thought of the tweebs and their robot JARR? Did you catch the subtle joke involving the name like Jar-Jar from Star Wars? Lol! I know Kim has had to help lots of people in her career, but can you honestly think of a more stranger phone call than getting one from the real Easter Bunny? Santa's at least human, but a talking bunny? :) What do you think of the way Ron ended up getting caught by the bunnies? (First babies, now bunnies?) Could you see Ron, even in his controlled state still somehow managing to help Kim save the world? What did you think of the little surprises for Kim about her childhood and parents? Did you enjoy the little Easter rewards that they got? Any thoughts about the "The End?" part?

As usual all reviews, thoughts, suggestions, comments, drawings of the KP crew in Easter Bunny outfits and more are always welcome.


End file.
